Triggered by Your Actions - Zion Defense Unit X
by WingZerox1
Summary: (Interview with X Trigger loaded, prepare to lol.) Read and Review. Hiead/Ikhny (Just to get your attention) + a few more. Zion is under attack by a large armada of Victim. And one of them die trying to defend it...
1. Prologue

Trigger from the Past  
  
Note from Author: This happens to be my first Pilot Candidate fanfic, so I expect to make some mistakes, it has a slight cross with Gundam Wing, but only when it comes to mobile suits. And it would help me a lot if you guys can send me your reviews and tell me of any typos. Well, let's get started shall we? This fanfic will feature the Wing Gundam Zero from Gundam Wing, as well as some mobile suits that will be mentioned, just to let all of you know, and during a fanfic, I might tell you to play a certain song for a certain part of the story, just to get a mood of what's going on.  
  
Disclaimer: All material and mechs from Candidate for Goddess and Gundam Wing belong to their respectful owners. (Though if I have the money I'd buy them myself and make like 20 more episodes to Pilot Candidate) And all of the music I tell you to play while reading this fanfic also belongs to their respective authors.  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
GOA 7:15AM  
  
A shuttle boards one of the hangars of GOA. Onboard, two people step out into the brightly lighted halls. A pilot and a repairer, the two walk down the hall. They continue their trek down the hall until they meet up with Azuma Hijikata, the candidate instructor.  
  
The pilot had short, black hair that was spiked. He was of average size for a 16 year old with sharp brown eyes. His partner, the repairer, had brown hair with a light skin tone. Her hair dropped down to her hip, but it was braided so that it would only reach the back of her neck.  
  
"Good, you've made it. The candidates will arrive shortly. Follow me to the training facility. By the way X, what's your real name?" Azuma asked the young pilot. "Christopher Vincent Odin Atrus Romanof Trigger… The Fourth." Azuma gave a weird look, "No wonder why they call you X, your name is too dang long."  
  
The two operatives follow Azuma to the training facility where the Pro-Ing simulators were. On the way, they pass by a room that had the numbers 85 – 89 on the front of the door. Several minutes later, they arrive at the facility.  
  
The pilot asked Azuma, "Where should we set up?  
  
Azuma pointed to a window, the repairers facility. "There is plenty of room in the repairers facility, you guys can set up there."  
  
"X, I'll get started on having the equipment set up in that room, where will you set up your cockpit simulator?" Alia Vikeif, X's repairer asked. "I'll set it up next to the doorway."  
  
Meanwhile, Azuma takes roll, suddenly; Zero is running down the halls, "NO! I'M GONNA BE LATE… AGAIN!!!" Zero panted as he finally got into the facility. "ZERO! You're late… again. That's pathetic, Roose is way slower than you and yet he shows up early! The next time you're late, you don't want to know what I'm going to do to you!"  
  
Zero runs over to the line and stands there while Azuma keeps barking at him. Yamagi whispers in Zero's ear, "Dude, Zero, if you are late again, you are so screwed." "Shut up and be quiet! Now that you're all here, it's time I introduce you to these two people: X Trigger, and Alia Vikeif. They are the experts in the first line of Ingrid's ever made."  
  
X interrupts Azuma, "Let me explain, 1000 years ago, the first line of Ingrids were ever created, but back then they were referred to as Mobile Suits. They were the backbone of all of Earths military. I happen to have a mobile suit in the shuttle. But before I show it to you, we are going to have a sparring session. I'm going to pilot a mobile suit while you use your Pro-Ings. Expect me to be a little rusty, but once I remember my skills, get ready for a beat down. Use your EX if you have to, hit me where you like, anything goes. And as for the repairers, Alia will take care of you guys."  
  
Alia steps into the front of the room, "Ok, well, back then, all of the functions you have right now belonged to the pilot, all the repairer did was seal off fuel leaks and redirect power from one point to another, also, the repairer used different sensors to see the enemy and send that information back to the pilot. So basically, it's up to the repairer to receive and send the battle data if the pilot wants to live to see another battle. Well, let's get started shall we?"  
  
"Well recruits what are you waiting for? Suit up!" Azuma yelled at the recruits. They start the boarding procedures. The Pro-Ings launch, Clay calls Zero, "Hey Zero! Do you think we can beat that guy, now that I think about it; he's using outdated technology that's over a thousand years old. This is going to be very interesting…"  
  
"Yeah well, I know we can beat him, after all, we outnumber him." Zero replied. Then Yamagi got into the conversation, "I don't know guys, he must have a lot of skill, he might just pull it off." "I know one thing, he won't take me out, I'm going to be the one to beat him and is old antique." Hiead stated to the rest of the candidates, Roose didn't care.  
  
X then steps out in his mobile suit, "Candidates, repairers, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah we're all ready…" Zero started, "…this s going to be too easy."  
  
Back at the repairer room, "Are all of you ready?" Alia asked. Kizna responded, "We're ready."  
  
"The best way to take him out fast is to gang up on him from all corners." Clay thought. The rest of the recruits agreed. X gives Alia the signal to start the session.  
  
"Mission Start!"  
  
  
  
And that concludes the prologue of this "almost all" fighting story, I'm just getting started so get ready for the next chapter: The Candidates biggest whooping!  
  
Don't miss it! 


	2. Chapter 1

Triggered by your Actions – Chapter 1: The Candidates biggest whooping  
  
Note from Author: What did you think of the prologue; it only took me a day to put together so I expected a lot of mistakes in it. Well, here we go, this is going to be great! Be aware that I'm writing and thinking at the same time, so I hope I don't make any errors.  
  
Disclaimer: All material and mechs from Candidate for Goddess and Gundam Wing belong to their respectful owners. (Though if I have the money I'd buy them myself and make like 20 more episodes to Pilot Candidate) And all of the music I tell you to play while reading this fanfic also belongs to their respective authors.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Candidates biggest whooping  
  
"Mission Start!"  
  
(Note: I recommend playing the song "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne)  
  
Clay and Roose charge at X from the front, X quickly pulled them both by their arms and threw them behind him. "Man, he's fast!" Clay told the others. "Alright, I can do this!" Zero started. "Yamagi, get on the other side." Yamagi moves to face X's right arm. The two Pro-Ings get closer, they get next to X. X Then kneels down and spins his leg around tripping both candidates over. "Dang! This guy's pretty good!" Yamagi said.  
  
Back at the repairer room. "No! Zero! Get up!" Kizna yelled at Zero. Alia then explained to her, "That fall damaged his right leg and torso. 88 and 86 are going to have a hard time getting back up, so don't worry about them. 85 and 89 won't be getting up any time soon either."  
  
All of the repairers are amazed at how fast Alia's hands move; it's almost like water. "Man, they got whooped!" Saki pointed. Tukasa laughed. Wrecka doesn't seem to be surprised. And Azuma seems to be enjoying it.  
  
On the field, Hiead and X face off in what was a 5 on 1 battle, to a 1 on 1 duel. Hiead starts at X, "I'm going to defeat you." X then responded, "Alright…"  
  
Both mechs charge at each other at the same time. Hiead throws a left jab, and X grabs it and tears it off. Hiead was shocked, Ikhny was speechless. "Hiead, your left arm is missing!" Ikhny said, Hiead yelled at her, "I know that idiot!" Hiead's hair starts to glow.  
  
"X! 87 is having an EX reaction, he seems to be performing a materialization technique!" Alia explained to X all about the EX abilities. "Normally, an EX reaction increases your reaction time and awareness. But this time he is focusing his power into his right hand, not only is he enhanced the power to the right hand, he has used the remaining energy to manipulate the air in his hand into a solid object, a sword."  
  
X understood what Alia was saying, "Alright, send me a beam saber through the ammo matter transceiver." Alia then started at her controls and a small beam of light was shot into the field next to X's foot, it was a box. He grabbed the contents inside and a controlled plasma beam appeared.  
  
"So you want to play that way huh? Well take this!" X shouted as he threw a slash at Hiead. He blocked it with his own, and thus started a duel that would last quite a while.  
  
The duel went on for hours, the sound of thunder can be heard from all over GOA, and the station starts going on alert, explosions can be heard all over. "I have you now!" Hiead stated pointing his beam saber at X. Having no weapon, X directs power to one of his arms and uses the strength of the arm to rip of the metal spine.  
  
"NO! I can't move!" Hiead yelled. "I believe the duel is mine. Good job, you are quite skilled when it comes to close quarters. You did have an advantage over me, you used your body to control the suit, which gives you more flexibility, whereas I have to control the suit using levers and pedals, and that's only my arms and legs, you can use your torso and I can't." With that, one by one, X carries all of the Pro-Ings back to the hangar bay.  
  
One hour later, alarms go off everywhere, Candidates from all over GOA start running in all directions. The five candidates try to find out what's going on.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" Zero asked some of the other students. A student stops, "We're going to war!" Then all five of them become shocked, Yamagi becomes confused, "War?" Azuma comes in and alerts the five students, "That's right, we're going to war. Turns out that an armada of Victim are launching a forward offensive on Zion. We have 19 hours to stop them, since your Pro-Ings are damaged, it will take a while for you to get out there, so help your repairers fix your suits and join the rest of the fleet. The Goddesses can't do this on their own."  
  
Zero's eyes light up, "Wow, we're going to war!" Clay starts at Zero, "I don't think we should be getting excited about it." The rest of the recruits go back to help out with the Pro-Ings.  
  
Back at the training hall, X and Alia discuss their battle plan. "What are we waiting for X? We got to help the others." X then responds, "Yeah, we're going to help, but right now we need to help the Candidates repair their Pro-Ings." "You're right, lets get the Pro-Ings and the Zero ready for combat."  
  
X looks at his watch and synchronizes it with Alia's. 18 Hours, 43 Minutes, and 22 Seconds till Victim reaches Zion Air Space.  
  
To be Continued…  
  
Now that's more like it, now in the next chapter we are going to have a real battle, some of them might make it, some of them might not, who knows? Who cares? Ha Ha. Get ready for the next chapter: 


	3. Chapter 2

Triggered by Your Actions: Mayday! Mayday!  
  
Note from Author: Just read the prologue if you want some author notes. I feel this is going to be a good chapter so I expect to do some cool stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: All material and mechs from Candidate for Goddess and Gundam Wing belong to their respectful owners. (Though if I have the money I'd buy them myself and make like 20 more episodes to Pilot Candidate) And all of the music I tell you to play while reading this fanfic also belongs to their respective authors.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Mayday! Mayday!  
  
18 Hours, 43 Minutes, and 22 Seconds till Victim reaches Zion Air Space.  
  
Most of the Candidates have already left GOA and are engaging in battle alongside the Goddesses.  
  
Erts scans the area, "They're here! The number is uncountable!"  
  
The fleet and the Victim crash into each other; the sound of fire and banging can be heard for miles. Meanwhile, back on GOA…  
  
"Zero, hurry! We got to get this done and help the others!" Kizna yelled at Zero while working on the torso. The same amount of pressure was upon the other students. About another three hours pass by. Finally the Pro- Ings are fully repaired.  
  
"Whew! We're done. Now we can get out there and fight." Saki said to the others. A few minutes later, X walks into the bay. "Alright, now that you're done, we can get out there."  
  
"X. I thought you already left." Clay looked at him. Then X responded, "I needed a squad, you guys should take it as an honor to fight along side an Ace." Then Yamagi joined in, "Oh yeah, we feel deeply honored." Zero said the same thing.  
  
"Alia! How much time do we have?" X contacted Alia using a comm set. Alia then answered back, "About 14 hours and 37 minutes." "Let's go now!" X yelled at the candidates.  
  
Zero was all fired up, "YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" Then Kizna said to Zero, "Calm down, and focus, remember there's that chance that you might not come back so you better be careful." Zero then smiled, "Alright I will."  
  
Next to Kizna, Ikhny then talked to Hiead, "Listen, this is the real thing now so you better be careful, so I'm going to help you and talk things through with you weather you like it or not." Hiead frowned, "Alright…" The rest of the repairers start talking to the pilots of being careful and such.  
  
About 15 minutes later, all five of them launch into space. Zero and the others look around for any sign of X launching. Two minutes later X launches from GOA. A red, white, and blue suit comes flying towards them. It had a large cannon and a red shield, along with a set of pod like wings.  
  
X then sends a message to his team, "Let me introduce to you the Wing Zero." The candidates look in amazement. "Incredible." Roose and Yamagi said to each other. Everyone seemed interested in it. "Alright then, tracking the main fleet. Alia, back me up."  
  
"Roger that. Main fleet located in Grid H124 heading Coreward." Alia sent X all of the current battle data. "Ok cadets, we're moving out!" X says as he fly's for the fleet as the rest of them follow along.  
  
"The fleet is about 150 clicks from our position, we got to hurry!" X said to the cadets. Azuma then gives X a call, "X! We have a problem, Victim is not heading for Zion yet, the armada flew right past the fleet though, and they're attacking GIS! Go into action, stop Victim, and save GIS!"  
  
"Understood, changing course!" The cadets follow him and as they arrive near GIS explosions can be seen. "This is it! Brace yourselves!" X said to the candidates. "Oh, man! We're really in a fix!" Clay said looking at GIS.  
  
(Music Note: Play the song "Click, Click, Boom!" by Saliva)  
  
"Fire at will!" X yelled firing his Twin Buster Rifle wiping out a large group of Victim. Yamagi, Clay, and Roose flew in a group firing and slashing any alien in their way. On another side of GIS, Hiead and Zero fire in separate directions, though they don't like each other, they must fight together for the good of mankind.  
  
Almost all of the alien attackers were destroyed, suddenly, a large, snake like Victim flew to GIS and whipped the hull with its tail, the Victims energy was focused into that blow and left a large hole in GIS, scraps of metal are flying everywhere. The Pro-Ings around Wing Zero were disabled and decapitated. The candidate death toll was catastrophic. Wing Zero flew a bit further and found an orange mech that was different from the Pro- Ings; it was just floating in space.  
  
"Alia, I need an identification scan on this mech." X called Alia as she starts a scan of the orange mech. "It's an Ingrid, the Agui-Keameia. Pilot Rioroute Vilgyna. He's dead at the age of 16." "Is there any other disabled Goddesses in the area?" Alia responded, "Yes, they were fighting the large Victim near GIS, they've all been shot down. 85, 86, 87, 88, and 89 have engaged the Victim."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to engage the Victim." X flew up to the five cadets who are desperately trying to shoot it. X charges his rifle and fires at the head of the Victim. A large explosion is seen and the snake hits GIS, scraps of metal begin to fly everywhere.  
  
"NO! GIS IS GOING DOWN!" X yelled as he switched communication channels to GIS. "Is anyone there? Please respond…" A few moments later, the sounds of crackling and light explosions can be heard from the transmission to GIS. "…Help! Mayday! mayday!… is anyone there?…… GIS. S… … … n down! save… yourselves…"  
  
"Calling all cadets retreat now to my position!" X called all of the candidates left on the field. "Alia, who's on the field and who's back on base?" Alia replies, "So far 60% of our forces have returned, your squad is still out there and they're alive. However the Goddesses might be destroyed, go look around and see."  
  
"Roger that." Wing Zero opens its wings and fly's through some of the wreckage, minutes later the cadets arrive and follow him. "We're barely alive after that attack. Clay, Roose, Zero, Hiead, how many did you take out?" All of them responded with silence. X then breaks the silence, "I hate to tell all of you this but GIS is going down. There's no chance of rescue, and it appears that most of the Goddesses are dead from that huge serpent." Zero fly's close to X, Zero turns around and sees the head of the Ernn Laties. "No, they destroyed Unit 1…" The others look in awe. "What happened to the others?" Clay asked. "They are probably dead." Hiead said.  
  
"I don't know. We should withdraw for now. Returning to base." The five Pro-Ings and the Wing Zero fly back towards GOA. Behind them are all of the lives lost on GIS. The insides of GIS looks like a bomb went off in the repairer room, inside the room, four bodies are seen lying lifeless. Suddenly, movement appears out of some rubble. A young repairer with a yellow ribbon slowly gets up. She sees the radar in front of her, and she can see a large red blip on the monitor. She has to alert GOA about this large Victim before it's too late. She slowly crawls to her post and sends an alert and satellite code to track the victim. She presses a few buttons, and she fell back down to the floor, from there on she didn't move, she just laid there, lifeless. Finally, GIS exploded and nothing but metal and dust and the bodies of many workers lay in the cold dark space.  
  
The six suits return to GOA, their repairers waiting for them with concern. Kizna and the others open up the cockpit doors to their partners. "Zero!" Kizna looks in terror at the beaten body of Zero, he was barely alive, as well as the other cadets who went through two hours of hell. "Clay! Hold on, you'll be fine!" Saki embraced Clay and followed Kizna who is carrying Zero to sickbay. The same thing went for the other three cadets. X walked out of his suit being met by Alia, who had a sad look on her face.  
  
"X. I received a transmission from GIS about two minutes before it exploded. Satellite images confirm a large Victim heading straight for Zion. It's a type PD93845." Alia starts to cry. "It's a Planet Devourer, it's going to completely destroy Zion. There's only 9 hours before it arrives and destroys the planet, what are we going to do X?"  
  
X embraces Alia, "I do not know. I can't destroy something that big with just the Wing Zero." A few minutes later, Dr. Crawford and Azuma walk into the bay to check up on X and Alia. "X, are you alright?" Azuma asks and X replies in a low tone, "Azuma, prepare Zion for some bad news…"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
Well, Well, not quite what I expected, but it works. It looks like the humans are screwed, but who knows. Find out next time on Chapter 3: Star- Crossed Lovers. 


	4. Chapter 3

Triggered by Your Actions – Star-Crossed Lovers  
  
Note from Author: I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm trying to make my audience cry their hearts out. This is going to be the chapter that has a lot of emotion running through the hearts of the cadets. If you need some info on X Trigger, Alia Vikeif, or Gundam Wing, I'll put in an FAQ chapter if you guys want.  
  
Disclaimer: All material and mechs from Candidate for Goddess and Gundam Wing belong to their respectful owners. (Though if I have the money I'd buy them myself and make like 20 more episodes to Pilot Candidate) And all of the music I tell you to play while reading this fanfic also belongs to their respective authors.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Star-Crossed Lovers  
  
Azuma looked at X, "What bad news are you talking about?"  
  
X let go of Alia, "To start, the Goddesses have been destroyed as well as GIS and 40% of our forces." Azuma and Crawford were shocked and that they couldn't believe this turn of events. X went on, "Though we may have stopped Victim from getting to Zion, it appears that we have a new threat upon us, let's go to the repairer room and I'll show you."  
  
Azuma follow X and Alia straight to the repairer room. Alia sits at her post and begins uploading the data on the PD93845 Victim; a screen showing what the Victim looks like appears on the screen. It has sort of an egg shape to it. "The Victim shown from these satellite photos appears to be way bigger than Zion, that's why we call it a Planet Devourer. It has the ability to swallow a single planet and use the natural resources in order to survive."  
  
"Well, can we do something about it?" Azuma asked. "No, we can't. We can try, but the creature is too big for X to blast, it would only make a hole in it." Alia had a sad look. Minutes later, Kizna and Saki enter the room. The find out about the Victim's intention to destroy Zion. Suddenly, X comes up with a plan.  
  
"We might not be able to destroy it completely, but we can prevent it from destroying Zion. If I shot it straight into the mouth, the blast should go right through its hull, and it will disintegrate everything in the middle of that thing. The hole can be made big enough to just pass right through Zion within a few hundred miles of contact." X went and discussed the plan and thought of ways to redirect power to his Twin Buster Rifle. X continued, "The problem with the Buster Rifle at that high a power is that the hull of the mech can't take it consecutively. Which means I need the cadets to alternate firing the Twin Buster Rifle, and one of them might die trying…"  
  
Kizna and Saki hear about this, and they worry that one of their partners may die trying to save Zion.  
  
"We will need to tow some Power Cells in order to keep the rifle's damage high. But with the high concentration of firepower coming from a rifle, the suits might not take no more than two to three shots each. Since I have partial damage, I can shoot it about 15 times without worrying, but with the enhanced power, it just dropped down to about 5." X looks back and notices Kizna and Saki, the two girls leave the room and tell the other repairers down at sickbay about X's plan.  
  
"X is going to make us do what?" Zero asked as he gets up and hurts his back. "Yes, he's going to make each of you fire the Twin Buster Rifle in order to make a hole big enough for the Victim to run straight through Zion without a scratch." Kizna said, then Saki continued, "Yeah, but the problem is that you can take damage while using it, and your Pro-Ings can only take about 2 shots with it. And the amount of damage from firing the cannon can kill you. One of you might die…"  
  
After Saki said that, Kizna and the other repairers start to cry, except for Ikhny. She just had a dazed look, the look of shock. Then she left sickbay and heads for her room.  
  
The cadet pilots talk about who might die. They start to wonder if they might make it back, and what will happen if one of them does die. How might it affect their future? Especially the repairers future. Clay begins the conversation, "So… do you guys think you might die trying?" Yamagi answers, "I hope not. That wouldn't be cool if it happened to me, then I won't become a commissioned pilot." Roose then responded, "Well, Yamagi, since the Goddesses have been destroyed, and since we have been selected to try and destroy Victim, I guess we are commissioned pilots." Yamagi looked at Roose, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Zero then asked Hiead, "Hiead, do you think you're going to die?" Hiead just stared at Zero, "It wouldn't matter to me. I have lived a life of misery and sorrow. Dying wouldn't mean anything to me, besides, I won't have a home to go back to." Zero then answered, "I see, but then wouldn't Ikhny be sad?" Hiead replied, "No, the way I treated her, she would have been glad that I'd died."  
  
(Music Note: Play "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack, because in the next paragraph, you can imagine the cadets walking slowly through the hall.)  
  
Back in the hangar bay, the final adjustments to the Pro-Ings have been made. Only 5 hours till contact. 85, 86, 87, 88, and 89 come out of sickbay and head for the hangar followed by X who is walking right behind them. Their repairers were waiting for them, waiting for them to give their goodbyes.  
  
Clay walked toward Saki. "Clay, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for all of the times I yelled at you and all. And if you make it back I'll make it up to you somehow." Clay embraced Saki, "It's ok, and all you have to do is be my repairer." Clay and Saki shared a kiss and Clay jumped into his cockpit. The Pro-Ing became lifted into the launch rail, and Saki just walked away into the repairer room.  
  
Hiead walked over to his Pro-Ing and Ikhny was waiting for him. His hands were in his pockets, as if he didn't care. He just walked into his Pro- Ing and his mech was lifted up into the launch rail. Wrecka and Tukasa gave their farewells to Roose and Yamagi, and the two repairers headed into their posts.  
  
Zero walked over to Kizna and as he got closer to her, Kizna had a sad look on her face. When Zero got to her, she embraced him and started crying. Zero looked down upon her, "Kizna, what's wrong? It's going to be ok." She looked up at Zero, "But what if you die? Not only I might have lost my partner, I might have lost my friend. Try and come back alive. Please." Zero gave a look of concern, he pulled her closer to his face and stared at her. "I'll make it back, and that's a promise. If I don't make it, I want you to forget about me and move on with your life. As long as you're alive, and as long as you try hard at being a repairer, mankind will stand a chance." Zero let her go and turned to his Pro-Ing. Zero took a step into the door and turned back at Kizna, "Goodbye. Kizna." Kizna then ran up to Zero and gave him his first and maybe last kiss.  
  
Zero entered his Pro-Ing and lifted up into the launch rail, Kizna looked at the mech and started crying again, "ZERO!!!"  
  
All of the repairers get into their posts. The launch rails are full, the Power Cells are charged and the Wing Zero is ready to fight with Victim.  
  
"Alright team. Lift off!!!"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Wow, that turned out to be better than I thought it would be, tell me what you think about it. 


	5. Chapter 4

Triggered by Your Actions – Collision in Space  
  
Note from Author: Yeah, I read the reviews, and I'm being shot at by people who hat cliffhangers, but personally, I can't continue without them, if someone would give me some advice on how to avoid this kind of problem, it would really help me in the sequel. But for now, I'm gonna throw cliffhangers or whatever you call them. But I remember putting down a category called "suspense," I guess that could be the reason why there is so much "suspense." Alright, we all know that Zion is about to be eaten by a very large Victim, and one of the cadets might die trying to kill the dang thing and save Zion. We'll just have to find out for ourselves now will we.  
  
Disclaimer: All material and mechs from Candidate for Goddess and Gundam Wing belong to their respectful owners. (Though if I have the money I'd buy them myself and make like 20 more episodes to Pilot Candidate) And all of the music I tell you to play while reading this fanfic also belongs to their respective authors.  
  
Chapter 4: Collision in Space  
  
Flashback: Chapter 3  
  
Zero walked over to Kizna and as he got closer to her, Kizna had a sad look on her face. When Zero got to her, she embraced him and started crying. Zero looked down upon her, "Kizna, what's wrong? It's going to be ok." She looked up at Zero, "But what if you die? Not only I might have lost my partner, I might have lost my friend. Try and come back alive. Please." Zero gave a look of concern; he pulled her closer to his face and stared at her. "I'll make it back, and that's a promise. If I don't make it, I want you to forget about me and move on with your life. As long as you're alive, and as long as you try hard at being a repairer, mankind will stand a chance." Zero let her go and turned to his Pro-Ing. Zero took a step into the door and turned back at Kizna, "Goodbye. Kizna." Kizna then ran up to Zero and gave him his first and maybe last kiss.  
  
Zero entered his Pro-Ing and lifted up into the launch rail, Kizna looked at the mech and started crying again, "ZERO!!!"  
  
All of the repairers get into their posts. The launch rails are full, the Power Cells are charged and the Wing Zero is ready to fight with Victim.  
  
"Alright team. Lift off!!!"  
  
End Flashback: Enter Chapter 4  
  
The six brave souls launch into space and witness the end of Zion as they know it. But can they stop the Planet Devourer in time?  
  
X looked back at GOA, "You know, I really liked Alia and all of the others, it's too bad that we might not make it back. But hey when it comes to me… I got nothing to lose, and everything to gain." Zero had flashbacks of the days he and Kizna were quarreling. Tears came to his eyes, but he remembered the promised he had made to Kizna. He intends to keep that promise. Clay and the others also had their flashbacks of their family and friends. As for Hiead, all he can remember was the times he traumatized Ikhny, and all of the times before he became a candidate. The times where he would use his EX and kill people and then steal their money.  
  
"X, ETA to Target, 17 minutes, range 9000 clicks." X can hear Alia's cries through the channel, and he starts to feel sad as well. And the only words he can put together were, "Mission Accepted…"  
  
X then asks all of the cadets, "Do you have your Power Cells?" The cadets gave X the yes look. "Listen all of you, I know you all love your repairers as much as I do. But remember what we came here to do, we came here to do a job and save Zion. Because of that I think you are better than Goddess pilots, and coming out of me, that is better than being a Goddess pilot."  
  
The cadets gather their thoughts and agree along with X, "Yeah, lets go show Victim who's boss!" Zero said. The other four agreed with him. Finally, X spots the target.  
  
"I've spotted the target! Range 7232 clicks, time till impact, one hour…"  
  
Alia then responded to X, "Roger that we have visual."  
  
The team stops and X charges his Twin Buster Rifle, he is taking the first shot. The rifle begins to glow blue at the edge of the barrel. X points the gun up at the mouth of the Victim, his eyes finding a lock. "Locked onto the target, commence destruction!"  
  
With that X fires his rifle. A large blue stream of energy is seen flying though space as if it were a comet. The beam hit the Victim where it was supposed to be hit. A large hole was seen right through the Victim. Everyone knew it was dead, but the dead object still hurled towards Zion.  
  
Zero then flew closer to X, "Let me fire at it now!" X looked at Zero, "Let me use up my strength first, I need to get all of the good shots in order to make the hole big enough." X fires another shot, this time, he hits it again and makes the hole bigger, but this time, Wing Zero take a bit of damage to the shoulders and legs. He fired a third time, this time, he split his gun into two halves and fired at two areas of the Victim. The dead corpse is becoming less dense, but Wing Zero looses its left arm at the hands of his own weapon.  
  
"Alright Zero, Clay, Roose, Yamagi, Hiead. You guys get one shot at it. If it isn't destroyed by the time you're done, I want you to leave and I'll finish the job." Zero starts the first shot of the rifle; he charges it up with his Power Cell and fires it at the corpse, destroying a good amount of the alien. Clay, Roose, and Yamagi did the same amount as Zero. Now it was all up to Hiead. He remembered what he said to Zero back in sickbay, and so he didn't care.  
  
He grabbed Clay's, Roose's, and Yamagi's Power Cell's and begins to load the rifle up with every last drop of power. He increased the power even more by focusing his EX power into the gun. Both his Pro-Ing and the rifle begin to glow in different colors. Back on GOA, Ikhny becomes worried, "Hiead! What are you doing! You're going to kill yourself!"  
  
"One minute to impact!" Alia yelled  
  
Hiead listens to Ikhny's voice one last time. "JUST WATCH ME I'M GOING TO END EVERYONES SUFFERING!!!" He fired the rifle and all of the Pro-Ings parts begin to disintegrate. The area around Hiead begin to explode, "Ikhny…"  
  
The Pro-Ings and the Wing Zero are blown back a few miles. They saw the complete destruction of the Victim and then they saw an explosion where the rifle was fired. Everyone knew that Hiead was dead. Everyone was shocked at the death of Hiead. From space, particles are seen flying all over. Like shooting stars.  
  
On GOA, Ikhny just stared at the screen. She starts to hyperventilate for a few moments, she screams and falls to the ground. The other repairers race to get to Ikhny, she fainted from the shock of her partners death. Dr. Crawford brought in a stretcher from sickbay. Kizna and Saki helped her into the stretcher and they ran down to sickbay. They leave her in the room with the lights off.  
  
"Hiead, I was… your repairer and… I… let you down… I'm so sorry… I know that you don't even like me one bit. But that doesn't mean I can't love you. You didn't have to go that far." Ikhny falls into a deep sleep and begins to dream.  
  
Back in space, the crew returns back to GOA, on the way; Wing Zero turns around to pick up the remaining parts of Hiead's Pro-Ing. All of the repairers are relieved that it's finally over, that Zion was saved, and that new hope has been given to the candidates. That is of course, except for Ikhny, she has lost the one person who she truly loved…  
  
"Hiead Gner… sweet dreams…" Ikhny whispered as she closed her eyes…  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! What a chapter, this is the best fanfic I've ever written. Tell me what you think about this chapter. I will be working on the final chapter as soon as possible, here's a preview of what to expect.  
  
Next time on Pilot Candidate: Two lovers, finally together at last. A young woman, leaves GOA, in not such a good way. Her parents, mourn over the loss of their daughter. Next time on Pilot Candidate: Triggered by Your Actions – The final Chapter: Fate. "For those with wings, fly to your dreams…" 


	6. The Finale

Triggered by Your Actions – Fate  
  
Note from Author: It's truly sad to see Hiead go for the sake of mankind, but it's fate, do you believe in it? By the way, if you want to know what a "click" is, it's short for kilometer. And this will be the final chapter of this series, I will be making a sequel to this and the title is going to be: The Allecto Report (And you'll find out why. Just read.)  
  
Disclaimer: All material and mechs from Candidate for Goddess and Gundam Wing belong to their respectful owners. (Though if I have the money I'd buy them myself and make like 20 more episodes to Pilot Candidate) And all of the music I tell you to play while reading this fanfic also belongs to their respective authors.  
  
  
  
Final Chapter: Fate  
  
Flashback: Chapter 4  
  
He grabbed Clay's, Roose's, and Yamagi's Power Cell's and begins to load the rifle up with every last drop of power. He increased the power even more by focusing his EX power into the gun. Both his Pro-Ing and the rifle begin to glow in different colors. Back on GOA, Ikhny becomes worried, "Hiead! What are you doing! You're going to kill yourself!"  
  
"One minute to impact!" Alia yelled  
  
Hiead listens to Ikhny's voice one last time. "JUST WATCH ME I'M GOING TO END EVERYONES SUFFERING!!!" He fired the rifle and all of the Pro-Ings parts begin to disintegrate. The area around Hiead begin to explode, "Ikhny…"  
  
The Pro-Ings and the Wing Zero are blown back a few miles. They saw the complete destruction of the Victim and then they saw an explosion where the rifle was fired. Everyone knew that Hiead was dead. Everyone was shocked at the death of Hiead. From space, particles are seen flying all over. Like shooting stars.  
  
End Flashback: Enter Finale  
  
Zero comes out of his Pro-Ing and greets Kizna with a kiss. Everyone is united, except for Ikhny, who lost Hiead in the hands of the Twin Buster Rifle.  
  
The room was dark, Ikhny lays there, her eyes wide open. "I… didn't… I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye… I… have nothing… nothing to live for…"  
  
The short, chocolate-haired girl gets up and slowly walks down the hall. She finds the nearest airlock. She enters it and shuts the inner door tight. Suddenly, a pressurization warning filled all of GOA. Azuma gets up and heads for the airlock.  
  
Azuma can't believe his eyes, Ikhny is about to "jump ship"  
  
"IKHNY ALLECTO!!! GET BACK IN HERE NOW!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Azuma kept yelling at her, she didn't care about his yelling. Soon her suffering would come to an end. Everyone can hear Azuma barking, so all of the candidates wanted to see what all of the commotion was.  
  
Kizna, Saki, and Alia were the first to arrive on scene. They are shocked that Ikhny is about to commit suicide in front of them. Kizna and Saki start banging on the door, "IKHNY! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" No matter how much they yelled and screamed, Ikhny just ignored them. About five minutes went by and suddenly, all of GOA is looking out their windows to see if Ikhny is going to jump off, they were all concerned. Alia just stood there, and then she ran to X for help.  
  
"How long can she stay out there?" X asked Alia while putting on a space suit. "Not long enough for you to recover her… but we got to try." Alia led X to an airlock adjacent from Ikhny's. X goes out and sets up a channel to that airlock.  
  
"Ikhny stop! There's no need for you to do this. I know Hiead's dead, and I know you love him a lot. But why to the extent where you would just throw away your life." X finally got into Ikhny's head. "I have nothing to live for anymore! I can't live without Hiead!" Ikhny presses the last few buttons on the console and the lights go from green to red, outer door opens.  
  
"IKHNY NOOO!!!" X thrusts at Ikhny, but he was too late, her body was crushed and his suit was stained with blood. The vacuum of space had crushed her. X held Ikhny's body and bounced off the wall, everyone watching started to cry, Kizna and the rest of Allecto's friends started to cry as well.  
  
X was still floating in space. Alia came out to pull in X. As X was being towed back, he saw her glasses; at the last second he grabbed them and placed them in his pocket. X began to cry as well. "Why Ikhny, you had something to live for… you had a home to go back to. You could have quit the academy and gone home. But you didn't you had to commit suicide." The halls of GOA were filled with X's words.  
  
Zero, Kizna, Clay, and Saki come outside to join X to help him out. They look in horror at Ikhny's dead, crushed body. Kizna and Saki almost faint from the sight of their friend. Suddenly, Kizna gets angry, she yells into space, everyone inside GOA can hear her, but she didn't care. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY HIEAD!!! HIEAD YOU IDIOT!!!" Kizna dropped to her knees and started to cry. Saki and Clay came to her aid and helped her up.  
  
"We shall take her to her parents and we will have a funeral on Zion" X thought to himself. She did have a place to go to, and that place was home…  
  
About fifteen minutes after the incident, X and Alia pack their gear. "Man, couldn't she have taken it a bit easier? How am I going to break if for her parents?" X just continued with a barrage of questions. Alia couldn't answer them, suddenly; someone knocks on their door.  
  
Alia opens the door to see the cadets carrying backpacks. Kizna explained to Alia, "Since Ikhny was our best friend. We want to attend her funeral to show her that we cared, so we asked Azuma if we can take a one week leave and he said we could so let's go."  
  
Alia grabbed her bag and had the cadets follow her to the shuttle. X then picked up his bag and walked out of the room, but before he got out, he looked back and saw Ikhny's glasses. He turned around and picked them out.  
  
Thirty minutes later, X boards the shuttle. He sits next to Alia and listens to Kizna and Saki talk in the seat in front of them. "I can't believe Ikhny would do such a thing." Kizna started, "Well, it can't be helped..." Saki concluded.  
  
Five hours later, they arrive at the spaceport, and proceed directly to Ikhny's house. "Well, the letter does match the address. You guys stay here." X walks to the front door of the one story house that was under a big tree. Miles of grassland can be seen; behind it was the city of which they came from.  
  
X knocks on the door, about a minute later, the door opens a woman appears. "Why, hello there. You must be from GOA. Won't you please come in?" X went inside and saw Ikhny's father sitting on the table drinking tea.  
  
"Sit down and have some tea with us." X responds, "Sure, thank you." The kettle starts to boil and the tea was served. The father starts the conversation, "So tell us Mr. Trigger, how is our daughter? Is she a good repairer on GOA, I remember when I used to be a candidate, my wife was my repairer and the rest was history."  
  
X took a sip from his mug. "I have a letter for you, it was going to be sent yesterday, but I wanted to give it to you personally." Mr. Allecto takes the letter and opens it, his wife beside him. The letter read:  
  
To the parents of Ikhny Allecto,  
  
I deeply regret to inform you that Candidate 87, Ms. Allecto's partner has died in combat. And I also regret to say that your daughter, Ms. Ikhny Allecto, has also died on the sixteenth day of June in the year four thousand and eighty-six. I am truly sorry for the death of your daughter, she is being sent to your residence and an all expense paid funeral will be held at your local cemetery.  
  
Mr. Azuma Hijikata, Candidate Instructor  
  
Mrs. Allecto looked at the letter and started to cry, the father looked in awe and can't believe what he saw. His mind was overflowing with thoughts of Ikhny, "How did she die?" X just stared at him, "She committed suicide. She locked herself inside an airlock and opened the outer door. I tried to save her but she died seconds after the door opened. I'm sorry."  
  
Mr. Allecto noticed X placing an object on the table, it was Ikhny's glasses. Later that day, the funeral was being held. X couldn't stand the watching this happen to his squad, the rest of them couldn't take it either. So with that he walked off, Alia looked at him and she understood, she stayed with the rest of them.  
  
X looked at the ocean that was next to the cemetery. He just stared at it, thinking, if he could go back and prevent this thing from happening. He knew he didn't have EX, but given the opportunity he would. Remembering about a document Azuma gave to him, he pulled the note and read it:  
  
June 15,  
  
Total candidate casualties: 132  
  
Goddess Pilots Deceased:  
  
Teela Zain Elmes  
  
Gareas Ellid  
  
Erts Virny Cocteau  
  
Rioroute Vilgyna  
  
Yu Hikura  
  
X thought to himself, "Man, that's a shame. I wish I could bring them all back."  
  
The after funeral reception was being held at the Allecto's residence. Mr. Allecto pulled out some sort of a glass object. "Here X, I want you to have this…" Mr. Allecto gave the object to X, "What is it?" "It's a glass prism, it belonged to Ikhny. It came from a meteorite that landed on our first star, Earth." X looked at the orb and noticed that there was an engraving of the letter "U" and an arrow pointing up.  
  
X showed Alia the orb. "Hmm… What does that letter mean?" X then replied, "I don't know, but it must have some reason. Alia pulls her star compass from her pocket and looked at the letter through the built in magnifying glass.  
  
"This is interesting. Wait a minute, do you think the letter means a direction?" Alia asked. X had a dazed look, "Maybe, why?" "Because it looks like the letter stands for the direction Upspin. On a star map, there are four directions just like on a regular map, there are: Upspin, Downspin, Coreward, Outward. Maybe if you point the thing at the Upspin, it might do something."  
  
X thought, "Ok, it's worth a shot." X points it in the direction. Light begins to shine through and an image appeared. "Whoa, what is that? It looks like an island." X opened up Alia's computer to list all of the islands on Zion.  
  
The island was small, it looked like no one lives there, but there seems to be a large round building with an orb on the top. X traced the islands shape and located it. "I've found it on the map, it's called, Earthian Island, about 500 miles due west of here."  
  
Following the image on the orb, another image appears, "Hey, something else is appearing…" This time X sees an image of space and the exact moment Hiead died, followed by Ikhny's suicide. "I think that island may have the answers we need."  
  
Alia then asked, "To what kind of questions?" X looked at Alia, "I don't know…"  
  
The End…  
  
Most endings are cliffhangers, and just to let you know. It's not over, but it's just beginning…  
  
Well, what do you think? Please send your reviews. And it's kind of obvious that I will be making a sequel to this called the Allecto Report. So keep this fanfic in mind and watch out. Let's see if I can give you a summarization of the next fanfic.  
  
Next time on Pilot Candidate…  
  
In the eyes of an elderly man, the power to shift time is within his possession. And another man thinks he has no EX, though he may not know it, he must use his abilities to save Hiead and Ikhny by going back and taking the final blow to Victim… But this mans actions also affect the future. Next time on The Allecto Report – The man who saw Tomorrow… 


	7. FAQ (Not a Chapter)

FAQ Chapter for some topics related to Triggered by your Actions.  
  
I'm doing this for those "just in case" reasons regarding some of the characters and such.  
  
Who is X Trigger?  
  
  
  
He is the main character for another fanfic called Chrono Hunter. He was created using genetic engineering and his DNA was mixed with the six main characters from Chrono Trigger, so he has unique abilities. I wanted to test out his character by writing this fanfic.  
  
Who is Alia Vikeif?  
  
  
  
She is also a character of Chrono Hunter, and I'm testing her character as well. In Chrono Hunter, she is a lead engineer on a fighter called Hunter; it's a combat ready time machine. She also is X's navigator/spotter/repairer, so that's why she is X's repairer in this story.  
  
(For those who don't know) What is a Gundam and what is Wing Zero?  
  
  
  
Think of a Gundam as a Goddess, but of the opposite gender. They are mechs designed to destroy. And the Wing Zero is a Gundam. I can relate all of the Goddesses with the five Gundams from Gundam Wing. Wing/Wing Zero with the Ernn Laties. The Deathscythe with Luhma Klein. The HeavyArms and Eeva Leena. The Sandrock and Agui Keameia. And finally, the Shenlong Gundam with the Tellia Kallisto. The only differences between the two types of mechs are the cockpit systems.  
  
So, why did you kill Hiead and Ikhny?  
  
  
  
That's easy, I needed an idea to make a sequel. And now that I've found that idea, the sequel will be sweet.  
  
So what is the sequel called and what's it about? (Warning: Possible spoilers…)  
  
  
  
The sequel is entitled "The Allecto Report." In this fanfic, X Trigger goes to the island shown from Ikhny's orb to find out why that island appeared and why it is so important. (I'm gonna do something… Highlight the below text to see the rest of the summary, to prevent possible spoilers.)  
  
  
  
X Trigger makes it to the island and finds out it's a research lab on a 1000 year old device called the Chronosphere, a device that can travel into the past. He then finds out that the creator is Dr. Allecto, but that can't be true because of how old the machine is. Then X finds out that after Dr. Allecto turned on the device, time and space became messed up and what happens is that Hiead still died and Ikhny was still going to commit suicide. What was different was that Teela was alive and used her EX to assimilate with Ikhny and take her form, then with Hiead's soul. So then the Ernn Laties comes back through the portal and starts wrecking up Zion. X Trigger then requests that Alia sends the Wing Zero in AWC (Angel Wing Combat) mode to his location. From there, Ernn Laties and Wing Zero duel and Wing Zero self-detonates right when he entered the portal, so he got lucky and didn't die. He ends up in the past and time becomes frozen, X then grabs the Twin Buster Rifle from Hiead and fires it at Victim before it hit Zion, X survives this because his armor was not damaged in the future. Thus, Ikhny's suicide and Hiead's death was prevented, but then X remembered that the Lost Property Project was still on schedule and so Dr. Allecto (being the antagonist) uses the Chronosphere and suddenly all of these Victim creatures fly through. X then realizes that Victim was a race not from another world, but from another dimension, and remembers that when Earth was lost to Victim, the Chronosphere on Earth was used. So he calls reinforcements and I won't continue, I gave out too much already… 


	8. Interview with X Trigger

Triggered by Your Actions – Interview with X Trigger  
  
Note from Author: This is a simple interview that is completely out of set. Many characters from Pilot Candidate ask X Trigger the many questions of his character's being. Enjoy… The whole thing is being done in a script format. While reading, each character will talk to X, think of it as just one on one chat instead of a group thing.  
  
Disclaimer: All material and mechs from Candidate for Goddess and Gundam Wing belong to their respectful owners. And all of the music I tell you to play while reading this fanfic also belongs to their respective authors.  
  
Interview Chapter:  
  
Azuma: I'm here today to have an exclusive interview with X Trigger, a visitor to the Candidate for Goddess universe. So let's just clear this up now. Why is your name "X?"  
  
X: It's short for my full name…  
  
Azuma: And what might that be?  
  
X: You really wanna know?  
  
Azuma: Sure.  
  
X: You sure you wanna know?  
  
Azuma: Just tell me your full name.  
  
X: My full name is: Christopher Vincent Odin Atrus Romanof Trigger the Fourth  
  
Azuma: Never mind…  
  
Clay: If you're the fourth. Where might the other three be?  
  
X: Have you ever tried to shoot a beer can off someone's chin?  
  
Clay: I can begin to imagine… Well, what kind of family were you raised from?  
  
X: A rich family. I didn't really like it that much but hey. It's not bad.  
  
Clay: Ok, how did you meet Alia?  
  
X: It was during my childhood, I forgot how we met but ever since we met we became best of friends.  
  
Kizna: Do you two plan on getting married some day?  
  
X: Nah, it wouldn't be right to marry your best friend now wouldn't it.  
  
Hiead: How come you beat me in the first chapter?  
  
X: Because you didn't tell me that you wanted to win.  
  
Hiead: …next question…  
  
Roose: What's your favorite food?  
  
X: That would be "barbeque on a stick," with a load of rice.  
  
Roose: Ok.  
  
Azuma: Where did you get your hands on the Wing Zero?  
  
X: I was a mechanic on my colony and Alia was my partner at the time. An unknown courier sent a set of blueprints to me. I used my family's resources to construct it.  
  
Zero: How are you so good at piloting mechs?  
  
X: Hmmm… I guess I watch too much TV.  
  
Kizna: Would you ever consider yourself to be, well, "smart?"  
  
X: (starts drooling) I… Don't… Know…  
  
Kizna: Guess not….  
  
Rio: Are you good at cooking?  
  
X: Why yes. I attended the Culinary Academy in my colony.  
  
Chef: Good cause I expect to see you on that grill starting Monday. Ya here me?  
  
X: Sure, why not?  
  
Yamagi: How tall are you?  
  
X: Six foot even.  
  
Yamagi: Blast you!  
  
Azuma: Why did you come to GOA?  
  
X: (starts drooling) I… Don't… Know…  
  
Kizna: From a scale of 1 – 10, how would you put yourself on being "smart?"  
  
X: Negative 3.  
  
X: C'mon, you think you're so good! See if you can get into my head!  
  
Erts: Ok, I can blackmail you for what I can find.  
  
X: Try me.  
  
Erts: Ewww… I must not continue.  
  
Ikhny: How can I be a better repairer?  
  
X: I thought the questions were about my background…  
  
Wrecka: Will you go out with me?  
  
X: Of course…  
  
Wrecka: Really?  
  
X: No…  
  
Hiead: Do you think you're better than me?  
  
Erts: From what I read, he could kill you five times before dying.  
  
X: Hey moron! You tapped into my mind! Well, maybe three…  
  
Zero: Are you EX positive?  
  
X: No, I wouldn't need something like that against enemy forces.  
  
Zero: And why is that?  
  
X: Because it's not hard. You're just stupid.  
  
Zero: Point taken.  
  
Wrecka: How about dinner on Friday night?  
  
X: I said no already.  
  
Tukasa: You blinked X!  
  
X: That's a lie! I winced, that's all.  
  
Tukasa: Do my socks smell?  
  
X: No, why?  
  
Tukasa: Cause I thought that was the reason you winced…  
  
X: King me!  
  
Hiead: Blast you!  
  
X: What's this little horse thing?  
  
Kizna: It's a knight.  
  
X: King me!  
  
Kizna: This isn't checkers you idiot!  
  
X: Look at me I'm a Victim!  
  
Kizna: Grrr…  
  
Azuma: I guess that's all the time we have today. It seems that X Trigger is nothing more than a skilled pilot/idiot, but overall, a very nice guy. Next week we have an exclusive interview with Alia Vikeif. See ya when I see ya.  
  
The End…  
  
Send your reviews so I can continue on The Allecto Report 


End file.
